


【横仓】失而复得

by Akesa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akesa/pseuds/Akesa
Summary: 横子和仓子校园时期双向暗恋，长大后在酒席相遇，在续杯的时候仓子趁酒力对横子表白，然后在一起的故事。





	【横仓】失而复得

**Author's Note:**

> 横子×仓子  
> OOC
> 
>  
> 
> 因为是女孩子，所以很矫情。  
> 不能接受的各位请立刻离开。
> 
>  
> 
> 推荐BGM: 成人的法则  
> ↑只是个人喜欢XD和本文完全无关

如果要说英东高等学校的高岭之花是谁，仓子一定会说是横子。

学生会会长，长相端正秀丽，待人温和有礼，无论是老师还是同学都没有人不喜欢她。

仓子从开学的时候就听到关于她的传说。那时候的她对那样的学校风云人物还没任何兴趣。

她和横子第一次见面也是普通得不能再普通。因为班级里没人愿意担任班长一职，便莫名其妙地落到仓子头上。她去学生会提交校园祭的方案的时候，与横子见上了一面。横子的的确确是个美人，白皙的皮肤，丰厚的嘴唇，眉目间倒意外的有些凌冽，可是一笑起来还是纯真无暇的样子。

相熟的契机可能会令人感到意外。她偶然自己一个人去吃拉面，因为是人气的老拉面店，仓子期待了很久，却发现横子也在那里面，坐在那里正准备点餐似的，聚精会神地看着菜单。仓子有些意外，原本以为那位高岭之花像洋娃娃一样的小姐只会出现在时尚的西餐厅，没想到她也会出现在这种有点陈旧喧哗的老店。仓子那时不知怎么的鬼迷心窍地走过去，对她说:“前辈，我可以和你一起坐吗？”

横子抬头看向她，眨两下眼睛，在好像认出她是谁的时候，才说可以。仓子还记得她们点了些什么。两盘煎得外焦里嫩泛着金黄色光泽的煎饺，她点了荞麦面，撒了一点葱花在上面，面汤色浅而味香，而她点了猪骨拉面，面汤的味道浓而不腻。

她们在那期间也聊了天，正式做了自我介绍，发现两个人共同爱好都是美食。于是她们交换了联系方式，打算有空一起去另一家店去试试美食。

从拉面店开始，她们基本每周末会见一次面，在学校里也见了面会点头打招呼了。

仓子以为自己对待横子只是一个普通的前辈。在学校偶然遇见就打个招呼，在周末就一起去尝试美食。不是很普通的朋友吗？

可如果是普通的朋友，会想要牵手吗？会想要拥抱吗？会想看到她更多不一样的表情么？

她不知道。

快临近圣诞，街边已经装饰了各种各样圣诞饰品，也设置好灯光。在经过喷水广场的时候，横子拉住仓子，“我们去那边看看好不好？”虽然仓子并没有什么兴趣但还是点了头。

巨大的圣诞树已经摆在那里，缠绕着树攀爬直上树顶的霓虹灯散发出温暖而让人迷醉的颜色。仓子对这些都没兴趣，她只想快点回家，回到暖炉里。可她偏头一看，横子白皙的皮肤被暖黄色的灯光照得磨平了眉间的凌冽，眼神也是温柔到能掐出水一样，目不转睛地看着眼前的圣诞树，仿佛那是值得用尽她的力气和温柔去呵护的宝贝。

仓子顿时失去了语言，像被人从脑袋砸了一下一般，不疼可是却让她头晕目眩。那是第一次仓子意识到她喜欢横子。

回去吧。横子转过头来看向了仓子，笑了笑，露出了她难得见到的小虎牙。

可能因为横子立马转过头来，仓子觉得她还在用那种柔软欢喜的眼神看着自己，心跳开始加快了，耳尖也开始发热了。

 

可就算知道她喜欢横子又怎么样。温柔亲切的学生会长并不缺她一个爱慕者和追求者。不论男女，倾慕横子的人都不少。

 

结果这份感情直到横子毕业都没能说出口。仓子坐在台下看着作为毕业生代表的横子走上了讲台，她其实还是害羞的，毕业典礼前的休息日也和仓子在一起聊起了发言害得她紧张得不得了。仓子紧紧地盯着横子，像把她的容貌一点一点刻画出来一样。

不过说是这么说罢了，哪一次横子没有表现得完美得体。

等典礼结束以后，一群憧憬着她的男男女女围着横子，叽叽喳喳得吵得不行。

而仓子站在一旁远远地看着她。她一如既往地温和如春风，对每一个向她祝福的后辈或是同辈露出腼腆柔软笑容。当然也不乏被毕业这个气氛冲昏了头脑的男生向她告白。

那个男生也挺有名，和横子是同学，早就有传闻说他喜欢横子。男生那张英俊帅气的脸涨红，可眼神直勾勾地看向横子。

“我从高一开始就喜欢横子了，可以和我交往吗？”

横子好像吓了一跳，可周围的男男女女却是在起哄。她很冷静，因为横子是不可能会答应他的。

早在几天前，仓子别扭地找横子出来，祝福她毕业的时候，鼓起勇气问了横子有没有喜欢的人。结果横子笑着回答她有，仓子顿时觉得很嫉妒。是的，嫉妒。无论是怎么样的男人，只要想到他可以拥有横子的一切，仓子就觉得像有蚂蚁在侵蚀她的心脏一般的疼。

“是横子的同学吗？”

“不是噢。”

后面的追问被她笑着打了幌子，那天仓子感觉整个人身体很沉重。原来这就是失恋的感觉么。什么都不想吃，不想动，是想紧紧抱住她。

果不其然，横子后退了一步，好像有些抱歉似的。

“……对不起……我……”

仓子立马转身了离去。她不再想继续看这种愚蠢的校园青春剧情上映。那只会让她联想到甚至连表白都不能的自己罢了。

 

如果要说英东高等学校的高岭之花是谁，横子一定会说是仓子。

第一次见面，场景普通得不能再普通。仓子明明只是穿着和她一样的学生制服，可偏生出那么一点清纯的风情，面无表情的时候像个落魄了的傲慢小姐。说话也很直接，一挑眉就像个精灵一般活跃可爱。

第二次在拉面店遇见的时候，便觉得她越发可爱。梳着微卷的双马尾，戴着毛茸茸的耳饰，穿着轻飘飘的裙子，翘起她好看的嘴角问她，像有些狡猾的小动物。

“前辈，我可以和你一起坐吗？”

她当然不会拒绝。

虽然看别人吃饭是不好的行为，但是横子还是下意识看向对面那个可爱的后辈。

吃饭的时候，倒是很男孩子气。一下子往嘴里塞进几口，然后咀嚼着，腮帮子动了动，露出了幸福的笑容，眼睛都闪闪发光。

横子突然想养宠物了。

相熟以后，便认为仓子真是个小恶魔。撒娇任性粘手到来，重点是横子对此完全没有任何脾气。毕竟对方无论是撒娇任性还是装傻卖乖都是恰到好处，不会让她心生不喜。要是偶尔有生气的地方也会立马直率道歉。

在学校和仓子打招呼以后，旁边一起走的同学，悄悄问我:“横子认识仓子吗？”

“认识噢，怎么了吗？”

“没什么，只是听说她家庭背景好像挺可怕的，好像和黑道有关。”

“是吗？我倒是不知道。”

横子是真的不知道有这种谣言，毕竟她们在一起的时候也不会聊起家庭问题。仓子倒是提起有个经常担心她的哥哥。

她好像怕横子误会她在撒谎似的，连忙补充:“大家都是那么说的，还有人看过她在酒吧进进出出。”

“我会注意的啦，不要担心。”横子表面上笑着答应，实际却是不屑一顾。就算真的是，那和她又有什么关系。明明和仓子都没好好说过话，却让她注意仓子。

等等，我为什么要那么生气。横子有些惊讶。明明一直以来都是无所谓的态度，就算生气也不会那么大脾气。

在那个周末，横子故意问起了仓子。

“怎么你老是和我玩呀？难道没有其他朋友吗？”

“没有。反正我就是很少朋友啦！”仓子闹脾气一般瞪了横子一眼，像只发怒的猫咪。

“……为什么？明明仓子那么可爱。”横子都没想到仓子会直接对她说。

“因为那些风言风语吧。”仓子装作没有因为她的夸奖而高兴，摩擦着她的指甲。

“那你呢？为什么和我玩，难道不是因为你也没朋友吗？”仓子好像抓到了一个好把柄，眯起眼睛看她。

“因为和仓子呆在一起很舒服呀。”她笑着摸了摸对方的头，软软的毛发，像名贵猫咪的皮毛。

仓子没有回答，把视线转向一旁来掩饰害羞。

原来是这样。她喜欢上仓子了。喜欢她恰到好处的不讲理，也喜欢她的撒娇卖乖。其实知道她只和自己玩也有窃喜的成分在。

而她又是怎么想的呢？横子在她心中是什位置呢？

在毕业典礼前几天，仓子第一次问了她有关喜欢的人的事。

她故意回答她有。

是你噢。尽管原本是想这么对她说，结果害怕连朋友都做不成了便没有说出口。

这段暗恋的下场随着她的毕业也落下了帷幕。尽管在她上大学后，仓子也有和她联系，但是在她意外把手机丢失后，便断了联络。

 

 

“横子？”

横子听到有人喊她便回头看到意外的人。

是仓子。她穿着低调优雅的米色长裙，发型从戴着刘海的双马尾变成中分短发，戴着十字架耳饰和金链。

“仓子？好久不见！”横子走过来和她打招呼。

仓子差点认不出她来。她留了长发，化了点淡妆，可是氛围上成熟了很多。

“好久不见。”仓子连忙走过去。她觉得自己现在晕乎乎的，谁能想到能在三年后重新和暗恋的人重逢。

“你现在也上大学了吧？变得成熟了呢。”横子还是用以前的笑容对她微笑。

仓子除了谢谢以外什么都说不出来。

倒是横子主动提起:“对不起，因为之前的手机丢失了，也没存你的号码，所以没和你联系。”

“没关系的！你现在有空吗？一起去和吃饭吧。”仓子急忙回答。

“好呀，我现在有空。”横子点头答应。

当仓子还没来得急高兴的时候，突然听到令人讨厌的男声。

“仓子，你要去哪里？不一起玩吗？”

仓子冷漠地看过去。

那个前辈已经缠了仓子有段时间，她甚至想退出社团。仓子就讨厌他，不过碍于情面，也没主动说什么难听的话。

可当他看到仓子旁边站着个白皙美人的时候，眼神都变了。

他笑着问:“仓子你旁边的是谁？介绍一下吧。”

仓子顿时感觉有团火在她心里烧。他算个什么东西，竟然敢打横子的主意。

“和你没有关系。”说完便拉着横子的手离开。

当她拉着横子进居酒馆的时候，意识到她抓着横子的手，便放开了。急急忙忙走进的居酒馆不是什么好地方，人声鼎沸，烟雾弥漫，可是也不好再走出去便落了。

横子好像没在意的样子，坐下来随意地点了些前菜和啤酒，也没问她刚才那个前辈的事，和她开始聊起最近的生活。

看着横子豪气地喝着啤酒，脸上泛红，说话吞吐着酒气，仓子久违地很想抱抱她。

然后她看到横子从包里拿出香烟，笑着问她:“不介意吧。”虽然说是疑问句但没想得到答案，立马点燃了烟，开始吸了起来。

横子吸烟的样子很漂亮。原本就是个想洋娃娃一样的人，吸烟的时候，喉结会缓慢地动一下。

香烟，酒和美人。仓子觉得她能溺死在横子手里。

心脏疯狂跳动，于是她加快了喝酒的速度来平复她的内心。

横子还在笑着说些什么，可是仓子已经恍惚出神地看着对方。

“仓子？”横子的眼影是温润的红棕色，在居酒馆的灯光和烟雾的弥漫下，显得温柔得过分。

她一定是醉了或者是被横子的眼神迷惑了。她缓慢抚上了横子的手，垫在桌上，轻轻勾着。没敢抬头看她，盯着她手里的骨节分明修长纤细的手。

“我喜欢你。”

没有听到任何回复，手也还是一动不动地搭放在那里。周围客人的聊天声音到了刺耳的地步。

仓子有些害怕，低头用额头抵住了对方的手，趴在了桌面上。如果是平时的仓子是绝对不会趴在这种古老的居酒馆的桌面上，但今天情况特殊。

我真是糟糕透了，哪有人久违重逢就立马表白的。仓子暗地埋怨自己，手轻微有些颤抖。

横子回握住她轻颤的手，俯身吻上了她的头发。

“我也喜欢你噢。”

仓子立马抬头看向对方，对方还是挂着那种有点魅惑狡猾的笑，就着仓子的手，拉过来放到嘴边，吻了一下她的手背。

仓子这次真的觉得她喝醉了。头晕目眩那种。

接下来，仓子喝了更多的酒，好像也说了很多乱七八糟的话，有情话也有胡话。她喝到差不多不省人事，于是被带回了横子家里。

后续就等第二天早上再说吧。

当晚仓子久违地梦回了高中时期。那里横子还是披肩短发，站在她的教室门外，看到她出来以后，温柔地对她笑着，眼睛快眯起来，脸也有点红，像只害羞的毛茸茸白狐狸，耳朵都塌下来那样，手里还领着便当。

“一起去吃饭吧。”仓子听到横子那么说。

“嗯。”

仓子重重地点了头，快步走过去，终于如愿以偿地牵住了横子那漂亮修长的手。

 

END


End file.
